Never Begun, Already Finished
by Sheleigh
Summary: Obi-Wan's life is destroyed by the one he trusts. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never Begun, Already Finished  
  
Author: Sheleigh  
  
Summary: AU Obi-Wan's life is destroyed by the one he trusts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just toy around for the heck of it.  
  
Author's notes: I don't really hate Qui-Gon… I just felt like writing something like this. Feedback is always welcome, by the way, whether it is good or bad… shutting up now.  
  
  
  
The sleek form of a fighter moved through the room, silent and graceful. Sweat soaked ginger hair glistened in the mute light of the vast chamber, as Obi-Wan Kenobi set himself through kata after kata, never stopping, simply obeying. He paused momentarily, after the completion of one, and immediately launched into another. The glow of the Force hummed around him, a constant presence.  
  
Obi-Wan had been working on this particular group of exercises for hours now, and though he was tired didn't consider stopping until his task was finished. Again he launched into another kata, each becoming more difficult and dangerous as the previous one.  
  
The door to the chamber opened to admit Qui-Gon Jinn, Master to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan paused mid movement at sensing his Master's presence, held himself precisely while not moving. Jinn walked over to Obi-Wan, circled him once. The Master's stern blue eyes assessed his Padawan's stance critically, before telling Obi-Wan to continue the kata. Obi-Wan did, stopping again at the end of the kata, holding himself in the ending position, while his Master checked his stance. Satisfied, Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to follow, effectively ending the uncompleted lesson.  
  
Obi-Wan followed his Master silently, uncertain why he had stopped the assigned lesson. His Master led him back to their quarters where he then motioned for Obi-Wan to sit down. Qui-Gon paused, thinking, than sat across from his apprentice. Obi-Wan watched the man silently, not questioning the situation.  
  
"You are being released from the Order." The phrase, so emotionlessly spoken, shattered the heavy silence that had settled upon the room. Obi- Wan looked at his Master, face blank of emotion.  
  
"When am I being made to leave?"  
  
"After a formal dismissal by the High Council." Obi-Wan nodded, waiting to see if Qui-Gon would say more. "You are dismissed." Again, Obi-Wan nodded, then stood, bowed towards his Master, and walked silently towards his small room.  
  
After reaching his achieved destination, Obi-Wan shrugged out of his robe, allowing it to drop to the floor. The young man sat on the sleep couch, looking around his small room, already considering what to pack and what to leave.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan quietly crept through the halls of the temple, before reaching a small doorway. He slipped in, breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to the single fountain that occupied the small meditation chamber. Obi-Wan knelt in the thick grass, and settled down to begin meditation.  
  
"Feel better, do you?" Even as Obi-Wan came out of meditation, the oldest of the Jedi Council spoke.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Refreshed, you are. Good this is, for needed it will be, when face the High Council you do." Obi-Wan stiffened, having expected this line of conversation. "Have questions, I sense."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Ask, and answer them, I will."  
  
"Why?" Yoda hobbled over from where he had been standing, coming to rest at the young Jedi's knees.  
  
"A bond, the council and Master Jinn felt, you were not forming. Too old are you to be given to another Master. So dismiss you they did. Sorry, I am." A sad sigh escaped the Jedi Master. "At twelve noon tomorrow will the ceremony take place. All Jedi in the area, present shall they be." Though he physically showed nothing, Obi-Wan immediately cringed at the mention of the presence of other Jedi.  
  
"A public ceremony, Master? To destroy what I am, or to help Master Qui- Gon Jinn?"  
  
"Request this ceremony, Qui-Gon did."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono. The device read two hours. A small shudder passed through his body, as realization set in. Two hours. Two hours until the life he knew was over. Obi-Wan sighed, and walked over to the small mirror on the wall. He glanced in, looking at his drawn appearance. Blue/Green eyes, dull from lack of sleep, ginger hair matted to his head. Obi-Wan sighed, stripping out of his tunic, to wash up.  
  
*****  
  
It was really happening. Obi-Wan knelt in front of the High Council. Masters, Knights, and Padawan Learners alike stood watching the figure. Master Mace Windu stood, walking over to the young man. He motioned for the Padawan to stand, and reached forward, motioning for the lightsaber to be placed in his hand. Obi-Wan bowed formally, and gave Windu the lightsaber. The Master nodded his head, than using the Force, suspended the saber in the air.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you respect your dismissal from the Order?" Obi-Wan's voice, devoid of emotion, answered.  
  
"I do, Master."  
  
"Do you promise, as a follower of the Force, to never take the lessons you have been taught to use them for evil?"  
  
"I do, Master."  
  
Windu ignited his own lightsaber. He sliced Obi-Wan's own lightsaber in half, sending golden sparks flying. The crystals fell from the smoldering hilt causing an echo to resonate in the otherwise silent room. Silently, Mace Windu motioned for Obi-Wan to kneel, which he did silently.  
  
Mace reached out a hand, and gently grabbed Obi-Wan's Padawan braid.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, because of your release from the temple, your braid- which symbolizes your place as a Jedi Padawan- must be taken, and as such, you may choose how it is removed. Your former Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, may cut it, or, you may cut it yourself. How do you choose?"  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to meet those of his former Master, who stood behind Mace. "I choose to cut the braid myself." Though no sound was released from any Jedi in the room, the ripple of shock in the Force caused Obi-Wan's lips to twitch with cold humor.  
  
"Your choice has been made." Windu released Obi-Wan's braid, then pulled a vibroblade off his utility belt. He handed Obi-Wan the blade, who took it, and turned it on. Immediately, the sharp hum of the deadly blade filled the room.  
  
Obi-Wan place the blade at the end of his braid, and with a movement of his wrist, the blade cut through the braided hair. He released his grasp on the braid, and watched it fall to the ground, landing curled at his feet.  
  
The Jedi Master that stood across from the former Padawan Learner cleared his throat. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are now formally released from this Order. Leave in peace, and may the Force be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed again, murmuring the phrase out of instinct. He turned sharply on his heel, and walked, head held high, down the length of the room, and out of the vast chamber's doors. There, he knelt and picked up the small travel pack his belongings now.  
  
His trek to the temple doors was made easier by the fact that all Jedi still waited in the chamber; at least that is what he thought. A small cry was heard behind him, before Obi-Wan found himself in a very tight hug.  
  
Immediately knowing who it was, he gently extracted himself from the grasp of his longtime friend Bant.  
  
"Bant, please, I need to leave." She shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"No, Obi. I'm not letting you leave because of that bastard Master Jinn." A short laugh escaped Obi-Wan, before he silenced it.  
  
"Bant…" Again, Bant shook her head.  
  
"No! You deserve to be a Jedi, Obi, and… and if your despicable Master can't see that…" Obi-Wan hushed her quickly, than pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bant, but I must leave now, this… this isn't getting any easier." Tears started to fall from Bant's large silver eyes, as she watched her friend turn his back and walk away.  
  
"Obi!" He paused, then looked over his shoulder. "M-may the Force be with you… love you." He smiled kindly at her  
  
"May the Force be with you, as well, Bant. Goodbye friend." A sob escaped Bant as Obi-Wan walked down the corridor and turned out of her sight. She fell to her knees, sobbing quietly in the hall. Other Jedi now filed past her, some giving her sympathetic glances, others moving blindly through the movements. A shadow came to fall across her, and she glanced up right into the face of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
The instant flash of anger was blinding coming from the normally calm and gentle Mon Calamarian. She stood, and glowered up at the tall Jedi Master. He offered her a gentle smile, trying to reassure her. That is why the surprise the Jedi Master experienced after receiving the stinging slap from the Padawan seemed to make her feel better.  
  
Offering no apology, she stormed past Qui-Gon, and towards her quarters.  
  
The other Jedi filtered past Qui-Gon until the hall became empty. But, still he stood there, silent, considering how he destroyed the life of Obi- Wan Kenobi.  
  
-End- 


	2. Weakness, Strength

Title: Never Begun, Already Finished  
  
Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have any claim to them, they belong to GL.  
  
Notes: This is a continuation of this fic- and has become quite lengthy. Enjoy! / represents personal thoughts, and // bond communication.  
  
  
  
'It was once said the bond between a Master and Padawan was unbreakable- even in death. The pair would have devotion so deep towards each other, that the concept of betrayal was foreign. The Force would guide them, and make them stronger. They would be companions for life- a trusted pair to send on the most delicate of missions. Master could confide in apprentice, and apprentice in the Master. They were destined- from birth- to be together, though some may refuse this. They were for all purposes- family.'  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn slammed the data pad down, glowering at the offending device. Every piece of information he had found on the Master/Padawan pairing was the same- they were to be family. They were to trust. The Master was the parental figure. Nothing he found justified his dismissing former Padawan and ex-Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi from his position as Padawan learner, and the order.  
  
In a moment of irrationality and anger, Qui-Gon threw the data pad across the room, shattering an elegant crystal vase he had received as a gift- from none other than Obi-Wan. Thoroughly enraged, Qui-Gon walked around the living quarters, grabbing anything that Obi-Wan had given him, or that reminded him remotely of his former apprentice, and threw them in the disposer. ****  
  
"Angry, he is." Yoda stamped his ever present gimer stick on the floor of the council chambers. The other councilors winced, noting the slightest hint of impatience in the Jedi Master's voice. Silence fell over the vast chamber.  
  
"Are you saying that he has come to realize the part Obi-Wan Kenobi will play in the galaxy, or is he placing blame on the boy?"  
  
The diminutive Master turned towards the speaker- Mace Windu. "Realizes, he does that he made a mistake. But reacting inappropriately he is. Search our counsel he should, not justification for his mistake. Our mistake. But it matters not, anymore."  
  
Shock rippled through the High Counsel at the Master's cryptic words.  
  
"It does not matter, or it doesn't concern us, Master Yoda?" "Obi-Wan Kenobi will not return to the Jedi. He will never become a Jedi Knight- and darkness will reign, because of this."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Correct, Master Billaba is. A Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi was destined to be. A Jedi he will not become."  
  
The echo of the gimer stick on the floor remained much longer than Yoda- but still the council members sat. ****  
  
Mace Windu strode, uninvited, into Qui-Gon's quarters, and flopped himself into a chair.  
  
"Hello, old friend." Qui-Gon glared at his friend, then turned his attention back towards the data pad grasped in his hand.  
  
"Allow me to say that again. Hello, old friend. You and I- we need to have a chat."  
  
"I'm not interested, Mace. Please leave."  
  
"Nice try, Qui-Gon Jinn. But, I'm staying. And you will either get your head out of the data pad and listen to me willingly, or I will force you to listen to me."  
  
Anger flashed in Qui-Gon's deep blue eyes, and he stood, his rage palpable.  
  
"You burst into my quarters, and order me to do something? You are a very stupid man, Mace Windu! Now leave!"  
  
"Control your temper, Master Jinn. Now- shut up, sit down and listen to me. And listen carefully, because you have managed to ruin a great deal in the past weeks." Qui-Gon stuttered, confusion flashing over his features.  
  
"What do you mean? How can I have ruined anything! The council has refused to send me on a mission- instead leaving me here to teach initiates 'saber play!"  
  
"We have our reasons, Qui-Gon. And I assume you want to hear them?" A nod from Qui-Gon confirmed Mace's suspicions, so he continued, "Good, because I am here to explain these to you." Mace stood, and drew himself to his full height.  
  
"You have recently walked a very dangerous line. The anger we have sensed inside of you, and surrounding you has prevented us from sending you on a mission- this must be corrected, Master Jinn. And as a Jedi Master you are expected to deal with it- and not in the way of a three year old initiate. Secondly, and perhaps foremost, you recently let go a very important child- one that you were too blinded to realize is vitally important to this galaxy's survival. And we now know nothing of him, or where he has gone. Obi-Wan Kenobi will not play his role and as a result a darkness that has threatening the Republic and the rest of the known galaxy."  
  
"What darkness?" An incredulous look from Mace was all the Qui-Gon received as the Jedi Master plowed on.  
  
"Indeed, darkness. One that you obviously haven't sensed- yet. Perhaps never. And it will still come to pass- but it will fall even more quickly- simply because Obi-Wan Kenobi will not be a Jedi."  
  
"That, my friend, is impossible! Not one person can have that much affect on the galaxy. It is simply not possible."  
  
Mace shook his head sadly. "I was afraid you would be too stubborn to accept this. Qui-Gon, I came simply to explain the situation to you. Nothing more. Obi-Wan is no longer the concern of you or the Jedi. He isn't one of us now, therefore we have no pledge to protect him. Your decision to cast him out is permenant. I hope you can accept that. Now, goodbye, I have a meeting to attend to." He strode out of the quarters, leaving a stunned Qui-Gon behind. ****  
  
"It is done. I spoke to him, but he refused to believe what I said. He still lives in the past."  
  
"Afraid of this, I was. Nothing we can do, but prepare."  
  
"Master Yoda, you realize the impossible task set before us. Our numbers are limited; it isn't possible to prepare the whole galaxy for this. There is no way prevent-"  
  
"Prevent this, we can not. Said this to Master Jinn you did, but still you refuse to believe. Fall the darkness will, and prevent it we will not."  
  
"Master, I am still not sure what part Obi-Wan Kenobi had in this." Yoda looked up at the Mace, a knowing glint in his eye.  
  
"Clouded, the future is." ****  
  
"The Jedi are becoming weaker, My Apprentice. Much weaker." Sidious turned to his apprentice, Darth Maul, before continuing. "Our time to reveal ourselves draws closer."  
  
Maul stood obediently before his Master, head bowed respectfully.  
  
"Have you anything to say, Apprentice?" "How has the power shifted so suddenly, My Master?" Sidious allowed a sinister smile to spread.  
  
"They let go of their beacon of light. If it weren't for that one simple mistake." Sidious turned knowing eyes towards his apprentice. "No, we will soon come forth- and the Jedi will do nothing to stop us.  
  
****  
  
The harsh buzzing of the com woke Obi-Wan from his first dreamless sleep in over two weeks. He rolled over, instantly awake, and accepted the call. The holo filled with the familiar image of Master Yoda.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprised confusion. Yoda looked at him calmly, his serenity almost infuriating.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, I am. Urged me to contact you, the Force did." Obi-Wan silently cocked his head to side, waiting for the aged Master to continue. "Dark times approach, and at the center are you. Know this you do?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Plague your dreams, they do. Visions they are."  
  
"Not possible, Master! That would mean the Jedi." The slightest trace of anger shadowed Yoda's face.  
  
"Infallible the Jedi are not. True, your visions are. Meditate you should, calm you it can. Trust in the Force, you should. Guide you it will."  
  
"Yes, Master." Yoda's large eyes looked upon the former Jedi, compassion clear in their depths.  
  
"May the Force be with you, young Kenobi." Obi-Wan lay back on his bed, relaxing then allowing slumber to take him. He dreamt.  
  
*The siege of the Jedi Temple had lasted weeks. Recently the forces of Emperor Palpatine had broken the Jedi. Jedi around the galaxy were being brought in, and murdered.  
  
Palpatine's apprentice killed the surviving Jedi ruthlessly and efficiently. Initiates were saved, their minds still easily influenced. Padawans, Knights and Masters were forced to duel the sith lord, before he killed them.  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the painful blows before they were killed. He felt each Jedi's passing into the Force, and was unable to stop them. He couldn't stop them because-*  
  
Obi-Wan woke, entangled in his sheets. He brought his hands swiftly to his forehead to wipe the perspiration from his face, before rubbing his temples with them. A headache pounded in his head, as he calmed his racing mind. The dream played and replayed in his mind, coming to stop at the same place every time a point of realization- that he could not yet see.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the chronometer sitting next to his bed, before standing and getting ready to face another lonely day.  
  
**** Qui-Gon sat, staring at the pile of data pads scattered over the center table in the room. Try though he may, he hadn't found the information he sought, and had long since given up.  
  
A sudden image of Obi-Wan popped into his mind's eye. The Master realized he had never seen him laugh or smile. Obi-Wan had been emotionless around his stoic Master, fulfilling his duty as a Padawan Learner perfectly, all the while not expecting anything in return from the Master.  
  
The bond, which should have flourished between the two, had faltered, and eventually broken not because of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but because of his Master.  
  
The full consequences of his actions struck Qui-Gon. He, the great Master, had turned a young man out simply because he thought the boy wasn't trainable. And he was the cause of a darkness that loomed now more sinister than ever. ****  
  
Sidious stood alone overlooking the buildings of Courascant. The sudden change of events had suited him more than ever. Never before had he thought the Jedi ignorant enough to turn out their only chance of survival. Of course, the boy would have to be dealt with now.  
  
The Sith Lord made a slight motion with his fingers, and his apprentice stepped from the shadows where he stood.  
  
"I have a mission for you, My Apprentice."  
  
"My Master."  
  
"Bring Obi-Wan Kenobi before me. Seek him, and bring him here. If you have not successfully brought him then do not return to this place. Now go!" ****  
  
The council once again watched Yoda pace the chamber floor. Mace Windu sighed irritably before breaking into the Master's reverie.  
  
"Master Yoda, I assume there is a reason for this emergency meeting of the council?" Yoda glanced sharply at the Master before nodding.  
  
"Changed, things have, Master Windu. Fallen the darkness has, if bring Obi- Wan back, we do not."  
  
Windu looked inquisitively at the Master. "What part will Obi-Wan play, Master?" The normally serene Windu raised his voice, irritation coloring it. Yoda glanced at him knowingly.  
  
"Turn Obi-Wan Kenobi will." ****  
  
The Force seemed to scream at Obi-Wan, moments before a loud explosion burst through the air. He slid down the wall behind him, his vision already blackening. As he fell into total unconsciousness, a black shrouded figure knelt before him using the Force to push him into total oblivion.  
  
He woke slowly, a headache pounding behind his eyes. Once alert, Obi-Wan looked around the room was in, taking notice both of the shackles that bound him to the wall and the single exit from the room. The light from a single candle shone, casting eerie shadows around the room.  
  
Sensing another's presence, Obi-Wan's gaze shot towards the door, waiting for it to open. It did- admitting a pale faced man with eyes as cold as glaciers. He grinned, his smile as cold as his eyes, and came to stand directly in front of the encumbered Obi-Wan.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan glanced diffidently at the man.  
  
"Why were you waiting?" The man shook a reproving finger at Obi-Wan.  
  
"No questions. Don't speak, young one. or else you may find yourself in a less than pleasant situation." The man plowed on, ignoring the questioning look he was getting from Obi-Wan.  
  
"You are two things, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are a beacon of light that the Jedi released- and you are a child of darkness. And you have a power so great, that no one in this galaxy could stop you if you decided to do good- or evil. That, child, is why half the temple is searching for you- though you may not know it. They realized their mistake. But they won't be able to find you."  
  
Obi-Wan stared defiantly at the man. "I won't turn."  
  
"Oh, I don't expect to. You hold your precious code in too high of regard to do that. No, I don't expect you to turn. I just want to control you." ****  
  
The knight stood in front of the council, her report already given. Windu nodded his thanks, and bid her farewell, after telling her to inform the others that the search for the missing ex-Jedi was to continue. She bowed and left, bowing again as Master Qui-Gon Jinn entered the council chambers.  
  
He walked to the center of the room, drawing himself to his full height. A heavy tension fell over the room.  
  
"You've heard?" Qui-Gon turned his attention towards Master Windu.  
  
"Yes." A barely audible sigh of frustration was let from Windu.  
  
"Have you anything to say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't? Well, I do."  
  
"Really, Windu. I've heard this lecture before- it means no more now than it did then." Mace rose his expression thunderous. The council as a whole tensed as the Force surged madly around the two Masters.  
  
The anger was abruptly subdued two whacks to the knee by Yoda. "Stop this you will! Older than initiates you are." Windu slunk back to his chair, gathering himself to once again present his stern visage. Qui-Gon, for his part, seemed completely at ease, minus a smarting knee.  
  
Yoda turned towards his fellow council members. "Leave you must, talk to Master Jinn alone, I must."  
  
Silently, the council members left, leaving only Yoda and Qui-Gon.  
  
"Ask you here to make a scene, I did not. Know you of Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon glared down at the diminutive Master.  
  
"Of course, Master. He was my former Padawan. He was released from the order."  
  
"Asking you of his current situation I am. Know of your past disagreements with Obi-Wan the whole order does."  
  
"No, Master. I do not know anything of Kenobi."  
  
"Missing, Obi-Wan is. Any visions have you?" Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
"My strength lies in the living Force." Yoda once again whacked Qui-Gon on the shin with his gimmer stick.  
  
"Visions, the entire order has had, down to the youngest initiate. No different, you are, Master Jinn." Briefly Qui-Gon's façade of serenity cracked, allowing the barest hint of emotion to show through.  
  
"I caused it didn't I, Master?" Compassion shone in Yoda's large eyes.  
  
"Caused it you may have, Qui-Gon. Set events into motion you did. Cloudy, the future remains. In motion it always is."  
  
"What do you mean, My Master?"  
  
"Changed it has, Master Qui-Gon."  
  
"For better?"  
  
"Perhaps. Go, you will. Meditate I must."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed, and left. As the archaic doors to the council chambers shut, Yoda lowered himself warily in his chair.  
  
"Changed things have, indeed. For better or for worse, know this I do not." ****  
  
"How did he react?" Yoda turned towards the tall Jedi Master standing behind him.  
  
"Ready, he was not, Master Windu. More time, he needs, to accept his mistakes." Mace ran a hand over his face, before continuing. "You can not withhold all this from him. He may know something, or feel something that we can not."  
  
"Destroy him, it would, if turn Obi-Wan does."  
  
"And how, Master Yoda, do you suggest we prevent him from turning?" Pure sorrow flooded the Force.  
  
"If darkside we sense in Obi-Wan, if find him we do. kill him we must."  
  
"That would involve finding him. Obi-Wan wouldn't turn, though you say he may. What has changed. You can not keep these secrets any longer. The council is in turmoil from the information you released previously, and now you say there is a possibility Obi-Wan won't turn! Which is it, Master?" Frustration rose in the Jedi Master, threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
"Puppets we are, Master Windu." Yoda hobbled from the room again, effectively avoiding any more questions.  
  
Windu glowered after him. "Great answer."  
  
He reached for his comlink again.  
  
"Jinn." Mace sighed.  
  
"Qui-Gon. we need to talk." ****  
  
"You did well, my apprentice. Obi-Wan Kenobi is in my grasp. And now you are of no use to me. Whether Kenobi turns or not, I need only one pawn. He is it."  
  
Sidious reached a hand out, calling Maul's saber to his hand. He ignited the double bladed lightsaber and handed it to the apprentice with great care. "Die."  
  
Maul took the saber, and bowed to his master. "My Master, I live to serve you." He plunged the saber directly into his heart. ****  
  
Obi-Wan panted, his breaths coming out in short rasps. The ground beneath him was cold, helping to dry the sweat from his head. A shadow fell across him, then knelt, placing a cold hand on his head.  
  
"Will you listen now, I wonder? I can break you, young one." Sidious stroked a hand through Obi-Wan's hair, before grabbing the young man in one surprisingly firm grip.  
  
"Enough of this, open your mind to me- now." A presence in the Force, this one sinister and dark, pressed at Obi-Wan's carefully constructed shields. Lightning cracked through the air as the Sith used the Force to physically and mentally torment him. Obi-Wan stubbornly reinforced his shields, only to cry out as he felt the pain that accessing the Force caused. The lightning, that moments before had caused his body to convulse, abruptly stopped- as Sidious shattered the shields protecting Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
The pain caused to the already weakened young man was unbearable as the Sith Lord sifted through memory after memory, relishing in the pain that Obi-Wan had suffered all his life. Finished, the Sith stood.  
  
"My young apprentice, you have truly suffered. Don't worry- you won't suffer any longer." Dull blue eyes stared at Sidious.  
  
"Won't. turn. promised." A soft sigh escaped Obi-Wan as he fell into unconciousness.  
  
Sidious stared down at the prone figure. "Ahh. you don't have to, my apprentice- you will know no better."  
  
The door to the cell opened admitting a person dressed in complete white. "My Lord, is he ready?" Again Sidious looked down at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The person nodded. "Very well, My Lord- please, follow me."  
  
Their journey led them to a room, bare except for a single bed and completely white. Sidious nodded, watching as another white clothed figure put Obi-Wan on the bed.  
  
"My Lord?" The Sith turned, looking upon yet another white clothed person.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am Master Healer Tzila and am to perform the procedure you wish done. You realize that this is highly risky and that the chance of loosing your apprentice is high?"  
  
"I do realize this- or else I wouldn't have asked you! Now get on with it. I have made it easier- his shields have been broken."  
  
Tzila nodded. "Very well then, I will ask you to leave then- this shouldn't take long." ****  
  
Obi-Wan felt as though he were in the middle of a violent storm. The Force, normally so soothing, spiraled around him; screamed at him.  
  
An unwelcome presence invaded another one- different than before. This one, though not evil also sifted through his thoughts. He relaxed further as the presence soothed him and calmed him- quieting the Force around him as well.  
  
Obi-Wan allowed the peace to surround him causing his conscious mind to sink into oblivion. ****  
  
Tzila sighed, allowing his presence in Obi-Wan's mind to strengthen. The healer sifted again through the memories, leaving only the training instincts, the awareness of the Force, and erasing anything of the Temple. He carefully edited the memories- changing the Masters' faces from the temples to that of Sidious.  
  
Finally finished, he relaxed, withdrew his presence from Obi-Wan's. His eyes opened to look down at the resting figure of his latest patient. The healer sighed again, before turning towards the single exit from the room.  
  
"My Lord? It is complete."  
  
"Excellent, Tzila. I will have."  
  
"Complete control of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master. You are the single living being he will remember. His training of the Force, of the lightsaber, even of diplomacy will still be there- memories of his training with you will be there. He knows only darkness now. Any goodness in him has been erased. My Lord, he is yours." ****  
  
Obi-Wan woke- groggy, but immediately alert. He glanced warily around the room, using the Force to probe for any presences around him. The Force immediately located a very familiar one. Obi-Wan's head snapped to the side, his gaze resting on the person who had been the single most important person to him his whole life- his Master.  
  
Sidious stood, from the chair he had been resting in. "Ahh, my apprentice- you woke."  
  
Obi-Wan slid out of his bed, locking his knees, then bowed to his Master. "Yes, My Master. I am sorry for my weakness. I accept any punishment you deem warranted."  
  
/Obi-Wan Kenobi. you are now mine./ ****  
  
Eleven council members sat in the chambers, all equally confused as to why they had been called to an urgent meeting in the middle of the night. The archaic doors that led to the council chambers unexpectedly opened, as Yoda hobbled in. He came to stand in the middle of the floor, looking solemnly over the assembled group.  
  
"Turned, he has."  
  
The council broke out in furious whispers. Only two in the room were silent: Yoda, who stood perfectly still in the middle of the room, and Mace Windu, who sat, head bowed, trying to hide the look of complete and total devastation. ****  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn shot up, shaking his head against the vision he had seen. The Force whispered to him, confirming that the vision was now reality. The formidable Master suddenly broke, sobbing bitterly.  
  
Through the halls of the Temple, all were woken, as a lone voice cried out. ****  
  
  
  
  
  
The man lay sobbing on the floor, watching warily as the black clothed man approached.  
  
"My Lord! My Lord, please! I didn't mean-" the man was abruptly cut off, curling into a fetal position as electricity poured through his body.  
  
Sidious let up for a moment to glance quickly behind him at his apprentice, who stood silently- impassively- at the trembling body on the floor. Again, electricity shot through the air, casting an eerie glow on all in the room. Screams of pain echoed through the air, before stopping again- equally as suddenly as before. Sidious glanced at the figure that lay dieing on the floor, before motioning his apprentice towards him.  
  
Obi-Wan walked towards his Master, coming to stand respectfully two paces behind him, head bowed appropriately.  
  
"Apprentice- take this and finish this man off." Obi-Wan took the offered lightsaber turning it around in his hands, before igniting it. The man on the floor looked up at him, eyes wide in horror and pain.  
  
"My- My Lord, please! Please. your Jedi. you are supposed to help." Obi- Wan paled drastically.  
  
"Jedi are the enemy." Though he spoke coldly, his eyes flashed in confusion, as memories that he couldn't remember flashed through his mind's eye.  
  
Lightning once again flashed through the air, hitting the man on the floor again, causing him to stiffen- and die. Sidious came to stand beside of his apprentice.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" Obi-Wan turned haunted eyes towards his Master, before directing them to the floor.  
  
"I was afraid."  
  
Sidious's eyes narrowed. "Of death- of pain? You should not fear anything- you are the cause of fear. Now go." ****  
  
He rolled over again, the sheets tangling firmly around him. Sweat lined his forehead as he dreamt.  
  
*Eyes, blue as a sea, but colder than the winters of Hoth glared at him. The man circled him, checking him over intently.  
  
"You were not injured?" Obi-Wan flinched from the uncaring tone, and from the pain in his shoulder. Instinctively, he checked his shields.  
  
"Of course not, Master. The situation was easily controlled." Qui-Gon stopped his circling, to stand directly in front of his apprentice. The large man reached out and grasped the Padawan's chin firmly in his hand.  
  
"The situation could have proved deadly- and I will not have any apprentice of mine killed because he was showing off." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, silently accepting his punishment. Qui-Gon's other hand came up to land firmly on his shoulder, and shake him. "Look at me, Padawan." Obi- Wan's eyes opened, once again meeting his Master's gaze.  
  
"Your punishment- you are confined to quarters for three weeks- no exceptions. You will not leave for classes- food will be brought to you- and you can get your class information sent to your 'pad. Contact with friends is prohibited. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan turned, ready to leave, but was stopped by the Jedi Master's voice.  
  
"Obi-Wan, allow me to warn you. This was your first misconduct under me. Your later punishments will not be so. lenient."  
  
"Yes, Master." Silently, Obi-Wan entered his room, sat on the floor and started to meditate- as an apprentice should. *  
  
A silent cry woke Obi-Wan from his dream. A cry that he recognized- but was not one he heard aloud.  
  
"Remember me?" A startled gasp escaped Obi-Wan as he searched frantically for the intruder. "You won't find me using the Force, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Who are you?" The voice laughed quietly.  
  
"Oh, my dear Obi-Wan, you know me quite well."  
  
"How do I know you? Who are you?" Pure panic rose, choking the former Jedi to the point of not being able to breathe.  
  
"Search your heart for answers- they lay there. Good bye, old friend." ****  
  
The door to Healer Tzila's office was ripped off its hinges, and thrown into the far wall. Sidous walked calmly into the room- his face distorted into an ugly face of rage.  
  
"The memory wipe is failing."  
  
"My Lord, that is impossible- it was complete." Completely calm, Sidious lifted a hand, and cut the Healer's air supply with the Force.  
  
"I said- the memory wipe is failing- I want it done again- thoroughly." Tzila yanked at the collar of his tunic until the pressure was released. The healer fell to the ground gasping for breathe.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Bring him to me, and I will do it again."  
  
"Very good, Tzila." ****  
  
"My apprentice, come to me." Obi-Wan glanced warily at his Master.  
  
"Yes, Master." The young man knelt in front of him Master, glancing at him warily under hooded eyes. The Sith Lord pressed against the apprentice's shields.  
  
"Your shields are up."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Lower them- now." Obi-Wan shook his head, slowly.  
  
"No, Master." Momentarily shocked, Sidious glanced incredulously at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Lower them- or I will make you lower them." He raised a hand, aiming it precisely at Obi-Wan. "Now, apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan stood, backing away from the Sith Lord. "No- get away from me- now!"  
  
Sidious raised both hands and allowed the Force to flow, causing an explosion to shoot from his hands. Obi-Wan calmly raised a hand- and ricochet the blast back towards the sith.  
  
"You will allow me to leave- and tell no one of my existence." Sidious allowed a bland smile to cross his face.  
  
"The apprentice threatens the Master. You could not survive without me- I am your Master. And you always obey your Master." Obi-Wan blinked, before his eyes lost the spark of defiance.  
  
"I am sorry, My Master." The apprentice once again knelt on the ground. ****  
  
"You called another Master, you know." Rage filled Obi-Wan, as he once again searched for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who are you? I demand you tell me!"  
  
"I told you- you already know."  
  
"How can I know someone I've never met- and how come you don't have a physical body."  
  
"The spirit once outside the body can't repossess it if the body is dead, or the spirit forced away. I am a spirit."  
  
"Why do you haunt me, then?"  
  
"Because, my friend, I am you. I am the past- and will be the future, if you ever gain control."  
  
"No." Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to erase the voice that now sounded so familiar to him. "No!" ****  
  
"My Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn requests to come before you." Mace Windu nodded his approval, and watched the assistant leave. Moments later, Qui-Gon walked through doors to the chambers. He came to stand in the middle of the room, before inclining his head in respect.  
  
"Speak with us, you wish, Master Qui-Gon?" Qui-Gon sighed, before nodding.  
  
"Masters, I wish to go search for my apprentice- I could be of assistance in finding him- I have reason to believe that a remnant of the bond remains."  
  
Mace Windu's eyes narrowed. "There was no bond, Jinn. Unless you failed to mention it."  
  
"There was no bond, Windu."  
  
Adi Gallia spoke, her voice stern. "Master Jinn, you contradict yourself- if there is no bond- then why do you say there is?"  
  
A small gasp caught the attention of all in the room. Depa Billiba stood, and walked over to stand directly in front of Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon, will you permit me to search your mind?" Qui-Gon stared incredulously at the slight Master.  
  
"Why?" Depa sighed, before turning her intense gaze from Qui-Gon to the rest of the council.  
  
"I have reason to believe that there was a bond formed on a subconscious level- through the Force- though neither you nor Obi-Wan wished one."  
  
"Submit to a mind probe from Master Billiba you will, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda spoke, his voice stern and brooking no argument.  
  
"Very well, Masters. As you wish." The two knelt on the floor, focusing on the Force. Qui-Gon carefully lowered his shields, aware of all the inquisitive minds in the room. An unfamiliar presence entered his mind. It left as quickly as it had come- and Qui-Gon immediately slammed his shields back into place. The Master opened his eyes, and glanced around him- before resting his gaze on Billiba.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have a bond with him, Master Jinn. It lies dormant in the furthest part of your mind."  
  
"Can I access it?"  
  
"You can- but I don't suggest you do. It could prove harmful for both you and Obi-Wan."  
  
"Use it we can to find Obi-Wan, Master Depa?" Depa turned towards the diminutive Master who had spoken.  
  
"We could. Again, I don't suggest it- though it wouldn't be as risky." Yoda nodded.  
  
"Help Master Qui-Gon reach Obi-Wan I will. Get the boy back we will, but save him we may not." ****  
  
The two had chosen the gardens to try and reach Obi-Wan Kenobi. The most peaceful place in the whole temple, the gardens were often used for ceremonies- and were well known for the ability to strengthen a person's access to the living Force.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt on the ground, with Yoda standing, resting a clawed hand on his head.  
  
"Fall into the deepest level of meditation you will. Anchor you I will, so search with your full abilities you will.  
  
The Master slid into the deepest meditation he could, and immediately started to search for his ex-Padawan. The Force flowed around him, directing forcefully to a presence- distorted, pained, and alone.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped as he recognized Obi-Wan's force signature. At the moment, the boy appeared to be sleeping, though it wasn't restful. Out of compassion, Qui-Gon reached with his mind and soothed the others.  
  
The boy responded. A frightened voice echoed through the Force, not sounding anything like the emotionless young man he had left. [i] Who's there?[/i]  
  
Again, Qui-Gon soothed the young man. [i]Hush, I'm here.  
  
You are speaking to me through my mind. you are Jedi aren't you?![/i] Qui- Gon struggled to keep contact with the boy.  
  
//Padawan, calm down!// A scream of hatred echoed through the bond, now pulsing with emotion.  
  
//Don't call me that! Get out of my mind! I hate you, Jedi. I hate you all.//With a final push, Obi-Wan thrust Qui-Gon from his mind.  
  
The Force once again tugged Qui-Gon, this time away from the now angry young man, and back to the insistant call of Yoda. Qui-Gon surfaced from meditation, eyes focusing on Yoda.  
  
"Found him, did you?"  
  
"Yes, Master, I found him. We spoke. briefly." Jinn stood, and dusted himself off. "More there is."  
  
"Yes- his Force signature was distorted. It had been altered."  
  
"Change signatures do when fall to the darkside a person does."  
  
"Not like this." Yoda hobbled off.  
  
"Curious, this is. Report it to the council I will. rest, I suggest you do."  
  
"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon watched Yoda hobble off, before heading towards his own quarters.  
  
/What has happened to Obi-Wan?/ Instinctively, Qui-Gon reached out to the Force. It gave no reply.  
  
****  
  
Sidious's was well aware of the turmoil that beset his apprentice's thoughts. The young man's eyes, normally bright, yet filled with cold purpose, were dim, and shadowed.  
  
"Apprentice." The Master sternly looked upon his protégé, and continued, his voice harsh. "It is past time- I have waited far too long. You must now show your devotion to me."  
  
Obi-Wan warily crossed to his Master, and dropped to his knees before him. "How can I serve you, my Master?"  
  
"A great offense has been committed against us. The Jedi refuse to believe in our existence. Go- infiltrate the temple. Be wary, apprentice. The numbers of the Jedi are strong, though they themselves are weak. Observe, calculate. The time draws near- we shall bring the downfall of the Jedi." ****  
  
Shadowed eyes glared into the brightness of the temple. The Force washed over him, calling to him. Silently, he leapt out of the shaft he had been hidden in, slinking to the shadows. He carefully checked his shielding before continuing to bid by the Forces rule. Obi-Wan paused, looking carefully into the room he had been pulled to.  
  
It was magnificent. A blanket of lush green grass was littered with patches of flowers of different colors. And among it all, were fountains with water crystal clear. Obi-Wan walked in, feeling strangely comfortable in peacefulness. He blinked, as memories that couldn't be his flashed through his mind. The apprentice fell to the ground, hands gripping his head. An anguished cry escaped his lips, as he pressed his forehead into the soft grass- and remembered.  
  
*"Lead to the darkside anger does, young ones. Remember this, you should, if fall you do not. Tempted you will all be, face it you shall- and overcome it. Darkness should not be feared. Answer why can anyone?"  
  
A young Obi-Wan raised his hand, his boyish features solemn. "Because fear leads to the darkside, Master."  
  
"Correct you are, young Obi-Wan. If fear you feel, then rely on the force, you should. Lead you it will, help you it will. Meditate, you will on what you have learned today. May the Force be with you, little ones." Ten childish voices responded, before the children scampered out of the gardens eager to play. Only one remained, waiting patiently for the Master to acknowledge him.  
  
Yoda smiled kindly on the boy. "Questions you have, young Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Master, what is the darkside?"  
  
"Sit, young one. Represents evil, the darkside does. Once upon the path of darkness you are, then return you never fully will. Worry you it should not. Light you are, Obi-Wan Kenobi, light you will remain. Play with your age mates you should." Obi- Wan climbed to his feet, bowing towards the Master.  
  
"Yes, Master!" He quickly followed the others to the crèche.*  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes, ignoring the pounding headache. He climbed to his feet, bracing his knees against the weakness in his legs.  
  
"Going somewhere, are you?" A gasp of surprise escaped the apprentice's lips.  
  
"No where that concerns you, Jedi." A snarl of hatred escaped Obi-Wan, as he turned to leave the temple.  
  
"Inside the temple you are, feel safe do you?" Yoda watched the fallen Jedi carefully.  
  
"Safety is illusion. There is only power."  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Believe that do you?"  
  
"It is what my Master has taught me, I need no other belief."  
  
"Allow you leave, I can not. Searching for you, we have been."  
  
"To kill me, Jedi?" Yoda looked sadly at the defiant young man. "My Master has warned me of you. You aim only to kill us, and others that defy you. You wish only for control."  
  
"Blinded you are, Obi-Wan." Yoda lifted a gnarled hand, and using an incredibly powerful Force suggestion, immobilized Obi-Wan. "Help you we can."  
  
"I don't need your help, Jedi!" The Master hobbled warily over to Obi- Wan.  
  
"Sorry I am, young one." He brought the full abilities the Force to bear on Obi-Wan, tearing down the young man's shields. The Force echoed with emotion- pain, sorrow, fear, hatred. For the second time that day, Obi-Wan cried out, as he curled into a fetal position on the ground. Torn, and shaken, the young man flinched away from the lightest of touches on his arms. "So sorry."  
  
"I hate you, Jedi." Sobs wracked his trembling frame, as Master Yoda looked up, eyes coming to rest on the shocked faces of Mace Windu and Qui- Gon Jinn. ****  
  
"Master Yoda! How did you find him?" Yoda shook his head, refusing to answer. He instead stared into the solid white room, watching the forlorn figure resting in the corner of the room- knees drawn up to his chest.  
  
"Fear us he does." 


	3. Darkness, Light

All disclaimers still apply!  
  
Author's Notes: I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It means quite a bit, and makes me very pleased to think people are enjoying this!  
  
//= thoughts  
  
  
  
"My Lord?" A deep voice broke the heavy silence that had settled over the small meeting room.  
  
"You're late." Footsteps echoed through the chamber, before a scraping of a chair was heard.  
  
"Deeply sorry, My Lord. I have news." Sidious turned, focusing on the broad shouldered figure relaxing in one of the chairs.  
  
"Out with it, Dooku. I haven't the time nor the patience to play your Jedi games."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi has been taken back by the Jedi. Master Yoda found him- apparently your memory block has failed- he is slowly remembering everything. Though the bitterness and darkness is still there."  
  
"They have cut him off from the Force then?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord. Until they are assured he is not of the darkside anymore- he will not have full access to the Force- limited to non existent." Infuriated, Sidious lifted a hand, throwing the table across the room and watched it shatter against the wall.  
  
"That will not do, Dooku. You will release Obi-Wan Kenobi- and he will come back to his Master."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon walked into the healer's ward, ignoring the glares directed his way. He calmly walked over to the tenant on duty, but before reaching her was motioned through.  
  
"Go on, Master Jinn, it is well known why you are here. Same room as always."  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon nodded curtly, before walking down a long hallway, and pushing open a set of double doors. Immediately, he slammed up his shields completely, feeling the prodding minds of the other Jedi occupying the area.  
  
In each door Qui-Gon passed, a haggard face would appear in the small window. A sigh of pity escaped the Jedi Master, as he strode as quickly as possible through the hall, and into an adjourning hall. He walked through another set of double doors, finally reaching his destination- a small dimly lit hallway with a single door- leading to Obi-Wan. Unsurprisingly, outside the door stood none other than Master Yoda.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, back so soon are you?" Qui-Gon nodded, coming to stand next to the short troll like creature.  
  
"Yes, Master. Any change?" Yoda sighed sadly.  
  
"Angry he still is. Changed nothing has."  
  
"I want to speak with him." Yoda pounded his stick on the floor, vehemently shaking his head.  
  
"A good idea that is not, Qui-Gon! Speak with Obi-Wan you will not! Not ready is he. or you." Qui-Gon stared defiantly at the Master.  
  
"I will speak with him, Master. whether I rip the door down with the Force or not, I want to speak with Obi-Wan."  
  
"Get the healers I will, Qui-Gon." As Yoda hobbled out, Qui-Gon picked up on the softest of sighs from the Master. "A good idea this is not."  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, watching the healers walk into the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan darted his gaze towards a woman, and eyed her warily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have a visitor, Obi-Wan. Would you come with us." Obi-Wan smiled bitterly.  
  
"Do I have a choice, Jedi?" The woman nodded to her assistants, watching as they quickly surrounded the young man, and walked him from the room. They led him to a large elegant office, before pushing him gently into a chair. Two attendants quickly snapped cuffs around his wrists, the other two working equally as efficiently and snapping cuffs around his ankles. Apparently amused by this, Obi-Wan let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Afraid of me, Jedi?" The healer looked at him, her features solemn.  
  
"Precautions. Maradak, please go get Obi-Wan's visitor." The attendant bowed, before leaving the room. Quietly the rest of the attendants, and the healer moved into an observation room.  
  
Maradak walked into the waiting room, motioning for the Master to follow.  
  
"Master Jinn, for your own safety, we have restrained Obi-Wan. Follow me." The attendant led Qui-Gon to a large door, before bowing and following his fellows footsteps to the observation room.  
  
Obi-Wan's head snapped to the side at the sound of the door closing. He listened as the other walked through the room, finally entering into his peripheral vision. The young man's eyes hardened, at who he saw.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn. We meet again.. [i]My Master[/i]."  
  
Qui-Gon winced. "Obi-Wan. please listen, Padawan." Obi-Wan snarled at him, his eyes gleaming maliciously. He struggled against his bonds, the restraints biting into his wrists, as his hands clenched.  
  
"No. You listen to me, Qui-Gon Jinn. You are not my master. I serve no other but Lord Sidious. You. Are. Nothing. I hate you more than I hate any other Jedi. You serve no purpose to me- and I will kill you. One day, Qui- Gon Jinn, I will deliver you to my Master. And he will be pleased. And after that- I will defeat the Jedi- and then the republic will be under the rule of my Master."  
  
The Force abruptly made it's presence known, assaulting all Jedi with a violent vision of the downfall of the republic. Obi-Wan smiled cruelly at the look of horror that passed over his visitors face.  
  
"So you have seen it too, Qui-Gon Jinn. That will be your precious temple's future. And Lord Sidious's rule will begin. You are powerless. And the Jedi's time will never begin again- and is already finished. It has begun."  
  
*****  
  
Yoda shook his head, tapping his gimmer stick gently on the floor. The Jedi watching the scene playing out before them all turned, watching the diminutive Master curiously.  
  
"A problem this is. Fallen Obi-Wan truly has. Of light he is not."  
  
****  
  
Dooku slammed the Medical Ward's door open. Startled faces of the waiting Jedi in the waiting room looked up at him, waiting expectantly for the cause of the interruption. They knew no more, as Dooku quickly brought the dark Force to bear on them- choking them with the ease of practice. Two Jedi Knights ran into the room, quickly followed by the Master Healer of the ward.  
  
"Master Dooku?" Dooku's looked over the Knights, a slight grin gracing his features.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Knights." Simultaneously, the two knights grasped their necks, dead before the Healer could react.  
  
Master Healer Culmont ignited her saber, her indigo blade hissing to life. Similarly, Dooku drew his own blade, ruby colored blade springing from the hilt. "Are we to duel than, Healer?"  
  
Culmont didn't react, intending to let her opponent make the first move. She stared calmly over her blade, while reaching through the Force to warn other Jedi in the temple of the happenings in the Medical Ward.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Healer. No alerting the temple- it makes things less exciting. Now- we duel." Dooku moved suddenly, his skill and finesse evident in every movement. Culmont brought her blade up, quickly blocking the blade before leaping backwards in the limited space the hallway provided. An impatient sigh escaped Dooku, and he lifted his hand, electrocuting the woman. She fell to the ground, convulsions wracking her body, her breathing becoming more rapid. The healer exhaled, fading into the blackness of unconsciousness, before stiffening again as her own blade was shoved into her heart. She died.  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon stood, immediately alert of the danger the Force screamed to him. He snapped his hilt off its place at his hip and ignited it, the emerald blade casting a soothing green glow over the room.  
  
The doors to the room he waited in burst open, revealing the figure of his former mentor, Master Dooku. Startled, Qui-Gon dropped his hilt to his side the blade drawing back into the hilt. Ever the Master, Dooku stepped forward, a smile on his face.  
  
"Qui-Gon. I heard about your Padawan, and I came to offer my condolences. I understand what it is like to loose a Padawan to the darkside." Qui-Gon smiled, immediately at ease.  
  
"Of course, Master. Thank you. Obi-Wan is. progressing. Do you wish to see him?" Dooku nodded.  
  
"I would like that, my friend." Qui-Gon nodded solemnly, motioning for Dooku to follow him to Obi-Wan's small room. Mentally, the Jedi Master reinforced his shields, quickly becoming suspicious of Dooku's eagerness, and sudden appearance.  
  
The duo reached Obi-Wan's room, looking through a large one way glass, observing the young man's fetal position.  
  
"He looks afraid, my friend. Did I teach you nothing- you should comfort him." Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
"I can't do that, Master. He is hostile, and we can't risk his escaping. It was enough trouble trying to find him." Dooku's expression darkened, the barest hint of frustration and anger coloring his features.  
  
"Open the door, my friend."  
  
"I can't do that." Dooku drew his blade, ignited it, and swung it towards Qui-Gon's throat.  
  
"Then die, my friend." Qui-Gon easily blocked the blade with his own emerald one.  
  
"Who are you?" Dooku's laughter sliced through the air.  
  
"I am Master Dooku, assistant to Lord Sidious. And I have been sent to retrieve Kenobi for my Master. And if I have to kill my former apprentice, so be it." The fight suddenly escalated into a full fledged battle; each striking and retreating with incredible speed. Blades met with a hiss, before each tried a different approach.  
  
A warning in the Force warned Qui-Gon of Dooku's sudden change in tactic. The Sith had brought a hand around, using the dark Force to restrain Qui- Gon. Dooku threw the other against a far wall- watching him limply slide down the wall. The Sith ripped the door off the wall, revealing Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Obi-Wan walked steadily from the room, taking in the surrounding area, quickly. Dooku reached out, grabbing the young man by his upper arm, and preparing lead him to an escape.  
  
"Move it, Kenobi." Obi-Wan glanced down at the hand that lead him, before jerking it from the other's grasp.  
  
"Never. touch me." The abrupt surge in the Force was all the warning Dooku received, before the Qui-Gon Jinn's saber, wielded by the hand of Obi- Wan Kenobi, sliced through his midsection.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced impassively down at the carnage at his feet. The young man swiftly turned; tossing the saber behind him, before running the opposite direction he had been lead. Having memorized the temple ventilation system before the actual infiltration, he had no trouble escaping the temple walls.  
  
****  
  
Sidious stood, watching as his Apprentice knelt before him.  
  
"I am sorry for my capture, My Master. And for my delayed return."  
  
"Your punishment can be withheld until later, apprentice. What is your news?" Obi-Wan looked upward, whilst keeping his head bowed.  
  
"Dooku is dead, My Master. He has been dealt with."  
  
"Will you be able to return to the temple, and bring the untimely demise of the Jedi, apprentice?"  
  
A grim smile hardened Obi-Wan's boyish features.  
  
"Of course, my Master. You need only tell me when- and the Jedi will fall."  
  
Sidious nodded. "Excellent, apprentice. If you bring about this demised of the Jedi- then the Senate will follow shortly"  
  
"It will be done, my Master."  
  
****  
  
The funeral piers of the Jedi lit the darkened room, casting an eerie glow over it's occupants. Master Yoda glanced knowingly up at Mace Windu, before turning his large eyes towards the burning piers. And the fires continued- an omen of what was to come.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan crawled through the ventilation shafts of the temple, taking care to mask his presence completely in the Force. On his waist hung a small, but deadly thermal bomb, with the power to blow up the temple, and all the surrounding buildings. And blow up the temple, Obi-Wan would, rather than face the wraith that his Master could impose.  
  
The former Jedi snarled quietly, remembering the humiliation of being kept in a cage, while his enemies watched him. He had been cut off from the Force- but he had still been able to think, and the days in silence that he sat, save for a confrontation with Qui-Gon Jinn, had given him plenty of time to form a plan, from entrance to escape. And in his wake, he would leave a pile of burning debris.  
  
He stopped, sensing another's presence. Moments later, a emerald green lightsaber shot into the shaft he was located in, a mere foot from his face. The metal of the shaft started molt, forcing the Sith to back away. The lightsaber followed. Finally, Obi-Wan gave up, and brought his own saber to bear, cutting a hole large enough to drop through. He found himself in the middle of a small hall, face to face with Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan smirked at the Jedi, backing away, and bringing up his own ruby colored lightsaber into an attack position.  
  
"Jedi, so you found me. Are you going to try and take me in?" Qui-Gon brought his own saber up, setting himself into a defensive position.  
  
"I will."  
  
"You will die." A snarl escaped Obi-Wan's lips, and he launched himself towards the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon quickly brought his own saber up, blocking the blow with ease of an expert. Unfazed, Obi-Wan quickly brought his saber down in a flashing maneuver, aiming for Qui-Gon's legs. Again the Master blocked, reading his former's apprentice move by move.  
  
"You forget who trained you, Obi-Wan. I know your style." A cold glint entered Obi-Wan's eyes, the normal pale blue becoming stormy.  
  
"The one you trained was Obi-Wan Kenobi. You betrayed him, Qui-Gon. I am not Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a shadow, sent by my Master to destroy the likes of you, and your precious temple." A blinding flash of light seemed to surround Obi-Wan, changing abruptly to a swirling black. "And I will kill you!"  
  
Obi-Wan's style changed, becoming infinitely more difficult to block, and equally as hard to read. The saber appeared a blur in his hands, as he snapped the blade from side to side.  
  
Qui-Gon winced as a solid blow was landed on his upper shoulder. The force of the blow knocked Qui-Gon backwards, causing the Master to stumble. He thumped against the wall of the corridor the fight had taken place in, watching in horror as Obi-Wan's blade came around to stop and wait unwaveringly near his throat.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now, Qui-Gon Jinn." Stunned, Qui-Gon said nothing.  
  
"Well the day has come, that Qui-Gon Jinn was unable to come up with an excuse for his behavior!" Still Qui-Gon said nothing, though he closed his eyes, centering himself in the Force to accept the final blow. Obi-Wan brought the saber back, bringing Qui-Gon's own saber up before him. The sith sliced through it, watching in amusement as it sparked and landed in pieces on the floor. He once again brought the saber up next to Qui-Gon's throat.  
  
"Die, Qui-Gon Jinn." The saber moved with unerring accuracy towards the Master's throat.  
  
// Stop!// The saber abruptly stopped an inch from Qui-Gon's neck. //Don't do it, Obi-Wan! //Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
//Don't you ever shut up?// the voice laughed quietly.  
  
//No.// Obi-Wan sighed, spinning away from his prey.  
  
"You may live this time, Qui-Gon Jinn. We shall meet again, and then I won't be so. lenient." Obi-Wan ran down the hall, and used the Force to shatter a window at the end of it. He leapt into the Courascant sky, and disappeared.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes, bewildered. He looked at his feet, and found his saber in pieces. Though he and his former apprentice had dueled, a ghost of a smile flashed over his lips.  
  
//The real Obi-Wan Kenobi still exists.//  
  
The Force seemed to sing, agreeing with his assessment.  
  
****  
  
The council listened in stunned silence as Qui-Gon gave his report.  
  
"He is gone then, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu asked, disbelief evident in his voice.  
  
"If you are asking if he is dead, no, he isn't. But he is not in the temple, at the moment."  
  
"Thank you for your haste in making your report, Master Qui-Gon. That will be all, May the Force be with you." Windu motioned for the Master to leave. Qui-Gon stayed, his face set in a look of quiet stubbornness.  
  
An audible sigh was heard throughout the council chamber.  
  
"More to say, have you?" Qui-Gon nodded his head, his gaze gauging Yoda's reaction to what he had to say.  
  
"Another thing concerning Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Continue then, Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon nodded towards Mace Windu.  
  
"The Obi-Wan Kenobi I fought was different- his power was amazing. For a brief moment, the Force seemed to resonate around him, and glowed. He was, for the briefest of seconds, completely incased in light- that quickly changed to darkness. Obi-Wan Kenobi isn't darksided, Masters. For I saw Obi- Wan Kenobi, and the light around him was pure. Another lodges control over him, affecting him. That is all." The council sat, stunned. All but one, for Master Yoda stood, his gimmer stick thumping rhythmically along the floor.  
  
"Surprised by this I am not. Powerful Obi-Wan always has been, powerful will he remain. Around him the Force responds, and bends to his will. So powerful is Obi-Wan, that destroy this temple he could without thought. If save Obi-Wan we wish to, defeat him we will have to." Yoda paused, his large eyes becoming dull. "Before happen this can, fire will reign."  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan stood outside the temple. A dark robe- the robe of a Jedi was pulled tightly around him, his face shrouded by the voluminous hood. He reached one robed sleeve down to his waist checking the small explosive. With a soft sigh he once again entered the building. His aura was carefully masked, the darkness hidden by a faux shield of light. A shield that had come incredibly easily. His steps faltered, a sense of confusion coming to his mind. He glanced around, suddenly quite unsure of where he was. The young man paused, realizing he was inside the temple. His mission once again flashed through his mind, and he determinedly continued towards the center of the Jedi safe-haven, intent upon finishing his task once and for all.  
  
A cry rang out from behind him, and Obi-Wan turned, facing his former best friend, Bant. The Mon Calamari stood, an expression of shock on her face, at the end of the hall.  
  
"O-obi?" Obi-Wan glowered at her from under his hood.  
  
"Bant." A blinding smile suddenly lit the girl's face, and she ran towards him, intent upon hugging her lost best friend. "Stay back, Bant." Bant stopped, confused.  
  
"Obi? What.?" Bant took a hesitant step towards her friend. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, and swiftly pulled out his saber- the ruby red blade coming to life with a hiss.  
  
"Bant, I told you not to move. I would kill you, but you may serve a purpose for me yet." With lightning quick reflexes, Obi-Wan flipped over Bant, and landed behind her. The saber came up to rest dangerously close to the girl's throat. "You will serve as my insurance. Come on."  
  
A choked sob escaped Bant as her best friend dragged her down the hall. "You- your not the Obi-Wan I knew."  
  
A chilled smile crossed Obi-Wan's features. "That's right, Bant. I'm not."  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon surfaced abruptly from his meditation, a feeling of great unease coming to him. The Force urged him to follow, and he did, his Jedi instincts kicking in. As he moved through the temple halls, he checked his secondary lightsaber. A sigh of frustration escaped him as he recalled his saber being cut in half by his former apprentice. At the though of Obi- Wan, the Force seemed to quicken. Realization abruptly set in; Obi-Wan had made his appearance in the temple again.  
  
His thoughts suddenly focused on Yoda's final words. The diminutive Master had warned of fire.  
  
//He's going to blow up the temple!// Qui-Gon set off at a quicker pace, grabbing his com-link of his belt. He quickly keyed in the activation code, and was greeted by a very groggy Mace Windu..  
  
"Windu." Qui-Gon glowered at the link.  
  
"Mace- of all the times to be taking a nap, this is not one. Obi-Wan's in the temple."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've felt him. Mace, assemble the council, and send out search teams. Obi-Wan's going to blow up the temple."  
  
A snarled curse escaped Mace as he shut off the link.  
  
****  
  
The temple halls suddenly became lit. Obi-Wan quietly cursed under his breath, dragging Bant down another corridor.  
  
The temple's emergency system had been activated.  
  
"Well, if I can't take out the temple as a whole- I'll take out the part that disgusts me most." Bant's eyes widened, fear evident on her face.  
  
"Obi. what are you going to do?"  
  
"Quite simple, my dear friend, I'm going to blow up the healer's ward." Saber still held to Bant's neck, Obi-Wan burst through the doors of the healers ward. He was met by a group of Knights and Masters- all with lightsabers drawn. A frown of disgust graced Obi-Wan's features, and he outstretched a hand.  
  
"Quite unnecessary, Masters." With minimal effort, Obi-Wan gathered the Force to him, and focused it at his hand. A ball of glowing energy formed there, which he shot at the assembled Jedi. The Jedi fell. Obi-Wan shoved Bant away from him. She stumbled away, falling to trembling knees in front of her capture. "Go on, Bant. You can be the messenger."  
  
Bant shook her head. "I won't Obi! I won't let you kill all the patients in this ward, without killing me."  
  
"Go. This is your final warning."  
  
"They're innocent! Obi, please! I know you aren't bad!"  
  
//She's right, you know//. Obi-Wan grimaced, the familiar voice echoing in his head.  
  
"You will leave!" Using a Force suggestion, he sent Bant on her way. A small grin of triumph, and Obi-Wan pulled out the thermal detonator. He traveled through the halls, looking over the patients. Or rather the lack of patients.  
  
"Smart, Jedi, very smart. You removed the patients. And left the Knights and Masters to defend an empty ward." Obi-Wan rested the small detonator in the small recovery room, before heading back to the entrance. He looked down at the unconscious Jedi at his feet.  
  
// Help them//.  
  
// If I listen to you, will you shut up?// Disgruntled, Obi-Wan used the Force to pull the Jedi from the room. Once safely out of the vicinity of the Healer's Ward, he pressed the detonation pad.  
  
****  
  
A scream of denial echoed through the air, as Jedi alike watched the healer's tower shake, orange flame sprouting from the windows.  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Begun, it has."  
  
In the moments that followed- quiet, dead and tense, echoed through the remaining temple.  
  
Yoda broke the silence, his large eyes narrowed. "If found, Obi-Wan Kenobi is, bring him before us you will. If resists he does," Yoda paused closing his eyes as if he were in pain. "Kill him." 


	4. Final Battle of Light and Dark

All disclaimers still apply.   
  
This is the last chapter of "Never Begun, Already Finished". I have had it written for a while, though time has not allowed me to post it. I now present to you the final chapter. Enjoy!  
*********************************************   
Qui-Gon stared blankly at Yoda, anger becoming evident on his features. "Kill him. Master, he is still of the light!"   
  
Yoda turned to him, shaking his head. "Of the lightside he is not, Qui-Gon. Turned he has. Blown up the temple he has. Of light, this is not!"   
  
"He can be brought back. Something blocks his memories, is goodness."   
  
"Seen inside his mind, I have. What I saw, of light it wasn't. Black his mind is, dark. A glimmer of hope, I once had, but left it has."   
  
"And once he is brought before the council, what then?" Mace interjected into the conversation.  
  
"Once he is brought before the council he will be…" Mace paused, before glancing down at Yoda. The Master nodded, and turned a solemn gaze towards Qui-Gon.  
  
"Die he will have to. Too tainted he is. Too far he has gone, too far it would be to come back."   
  
Qui-Gon stumbled backwards, as a cry as denial ripped from his throat. "You lie!"   
  
"Lie we do not, Qui-Gon. Gone Obi-Wan is."   
  
"That is impossible, Master Yoda. You said that he was pure. How can purity be changed to dark?" Yoda hobbled over to where the Master stood.  
  
"Tainted, even purity can become. Sorry I am to do this, Master Qui-Gon. Better for you it would be." A puzzled expression crossed Qui-Gon's features, before realization stuck.   
  
"Master…" The large man fell backwards, limp and unconscious. Mace Windu stepped forward, catching the Jedi Master with ease.  
  
"Are you sure that was wise, Yoda?" The diminutive Master sighed.  
  
"Sure of little, I am, Master Windu."   
  
****  
  
"Bant." Bant watched Obi-Wan approach her, fear evident in her eyes. "Bant, I wouldn't hurt you." Obi-Wan rested a hand tenderly on her cheek, causing the Mon Calamari's large silver eyes to tear up.  
  
"Obi… where are you?" The young man blinked back a sudden onslaught of tears.  
  
"I'm so confused, Bant." Obi-Wan trembled, vulnerability evident in his features.   
  
"We can help, Obi. Please… come with me?" Carefully, Bant probed at the shields of her friend, finding them incredibly weak. With a sudden push, she shattered them, and was immediately attacked with images of pain, suffering. Death.  
  
"Oh, Obi… you were changed." Obi-Wan cried out, trembling hands coming up to grasp his head.  
  
"You… shouldn't have done that, Bant."   
  
"Obi, what do you..?" The former Jedi's head snapped up, eyes resting on his friends figure.   
  
"You shouldn't… have done that!" Bant backed away from her friend, a cry escaping her. Obi-Wan's eyes, which moments ago had been achingly gentle, and kind, were now cold. Their ice blue depths showed no emotion. Blindingly quick, Obi-Wan grasped his lightsaber blade, and ignited it. "I wouldn't… have killed you." Bant gasped, watching the blade enter her chest.   
  
A shaking salmon colored hand reached up towards the young man. "Obi… love…" She slid off the blade, and collapsed- dead- onto the floor.   
  
Obi-Wan glanced impassively at the dead body of his former friend. With a ferial scream, he threw the saber across the room, watching the hilt shatter against the wall. For the first time he completely and totally gave himself to the Force.   
  
The results were dramatic- and terrifying.   
  
Emotions, memories, visions returned to him, unaltered. All showed him as the image of purity. Obi-Wan cried out again, hands gripping his longish hair. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing bitterly- as the memories continued to assault him.  
  
A group of ten Knights and Masters found him minutes later. The Force, which had reverberated with the anguish and pain felt by Obi-Wan, had seemingly pulled them there. With a disgusted snarl, the highest ranking Master, Ki Adi Mundi, motioned for Obi-Wan to be taken into custody.   
  
He went willingly.   
  
And a Knight, just another nameless figure in an order of many, bent and with infinite gentleness picked Bant's dead body up, tucking her head against his chest. And so the processional lead on, Obi-Wan, held securely between two Masters, with the Knight carrying Bant's body, and the rest followed.   
  
They more or less dragged Obi-Wan, who was now too weak to walk, through the temple halls, before coming to the central tower of the temple- the council chambers. He was lead inside, and thrown roughly on the floor.   
  
Obi-Wan lifted his tired head, his face infinitely wary, haggard, and painfully vulnerable. He glanced around the room once, before resting his head on the cold floor, allowing his hair, now grown out of the Padwan's cut, to hide his face- and his tears.   
  
He wasn't allowed the briefest period of rest. At a motion from Mace Windu, two Knight's came forward, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet.   
  
The young man braced his knees, and lifted his tear streaked face, though he didn't meet the gaze of anyone in the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The booming voice of Mace Windu broke the heavy silence of the chamber. "You have committed crimes against this order, and this republic. How do you plead?"   
  
The choked voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi answered. "Guilty, Masters."   
  
"So it is noted. This hearing commences." Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to meet that of Master Windu's.  
  
"A single request, Master. Though you need not answer it, I beg of you, please."   
  
"Speak."  
  
"I request that Senator Palpatine be present. He guided me… after I was released- and I fear I may have hurt him. Please, Masters. Consider this a way of pleading for forgiveness… though it may never be answered."   
  
An aide walked into the council chambers, and knelt before Mace Windu. Words were quietly exchanged, before the aide hurriedly left. The Master turned a steely gaze on the trembling figure standing in the middle of the room. "Your request has been acknowledged. The Senator hurries here in the greatest of speeds."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, holding back a grim smile. "Yes, Masters."   
  
"And so we wait." An unsettled tension fell over the room, all Jedi in the room focusing on the sole figure standing in the middle of the room. The boy, though in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, was not the young man they had come to know. The person standing before them was cold-hearted. He was fallen.  
  
The tension in the room escalated as the great archaic doors swung open- to admit Qui-Gon Jinn. A gasp escaped the man as focused on Obi-Wan. The blue eyes narrowed, as he unsteadily approached his former apprentice.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Master Jinn. Don't come closer." Qui-Gon paused in his path, shock forcing him to stop.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what happened?" Qui-Gon's gaze traveled across the room to the limp dead body of Bant. "You killed her."  
  
"I did. She was… a nuisance." The young man spun to face his former Master. "Do I shame you Master? Am I merely another apprentice- fallen to the darkside. Am I just another bitter memory?" The Jedi Master tensed, looking quickly around the chamber. Each Jedi appeared in a state of shock- unable to accept the radiance that Obi-Wan Kenobi once was had diminished to complete and utter evil.  
  
"You…"  
  
"A suggestion, Master Jinn. Forget about me- and move on. All of you. I am nothing more than one mistake. The order was always better without me."   
  
"A mistake? Surely you don't-" The thought was never completed; for in that moment, the doors open, allowing entrance of Senator Palpatine.   
  
The Council rose, bowing as one towards the official, who, in return, gave a semblance of a half bow. His eyes never left Obi-Wan.   
  
"We are sorry for interrupting you, Senator." Palpatine waved a hand, interrupting the Jedi Master.  
  
"Nonsense. It was nothing, Master Jedi." Mace Windu once again sat in his council chair, the rest of the council quickly following.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan turned back towards the Master. "Kneel." The young man obliged, his head bowed, but intense sea colored eyes focused on Palpatine. He pulled his gaze away from the man, choosing to focus on the intricately tiled floor.  
"You understand the charges placed before you?"  
  
"I do, Master Windu."   
  
"Very well. Your punishment- in ordinance with the Jedi Code- is confinement." Nary a flinch was seen from the young man who knelt. Windu leaned forward, his gaze intent upon the young man. "You accept this?"  
  
"I do, Master."   
  
"Do you wish to speak- to apologize to those you hurt?"   
  
"Yes, Master." The Jedi Master sat back in his chair.   
  
"Then stand- and speak." Obi-Wan stood, yet didn't turn towards the group of Jedi gathered at the door. Instead he faced Palpatine.  
  
"My actions- though treacherous, were not my own. I do not wish for reprisal. Nor do I wish for forgiveness- for some things simply can not be forgiven. Instead- I wish for retribution."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly, coldly, as he lifted a hand. And in his palm, a ball of energy- formed from the purity of the Force- appeared. He flicked his wrist, and the energy sailed towards Senator Palpatine's body.   
  
As the energy passed through Palpatine's body, the man stiffened, his eyes widening in horror. Tendrils of darkness shot from him, as he fell to the ground, crumpled. Two Jedi had rushed towards him, but the man was dead before he hit the ground.   
  
At the same moment that Palpatine had been struck, an emerald blade of a saber flashed through the air. It found it's target with complete clarity.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his eyes, feeling the blade pass through him. He opened them, only to meet the gaze of Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"Master." Qui-Gon, frozen in shock- the hilt of his saber still pressed firmly to Obi-Wan's chest, let go of the hilt, his hand falling off the activation button.   
  
Silence reigned over the chamber- the gazes darting between the dead body of the Senator, and the dying form of Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes already dulling. "Master- I'm sorry." He fell forward, but was caught by the arms of Qui-Gon Jinn. The Master supported the young man to the floor before bending over him, and resting his forehead on Obi-Wan's.   
  
"Why, Obi-Wan." Rapidly dulling eyes focused once more on the Master, as a trembling hand came up to rest on his cheek.   
  
"Couldn't… stand the thought…" Obi-Wan's hand fell back onto his chest, his eyes closing for the last time.   
  
A cry of anguish and denial escaped the Jedi Master, as he held the limp body of his Padawan- his son, close.   
  
The Force cried out, in a way that all Jedi- no matter the distance from the temple- felt it.   
  
The one of the light had died.   
  
Master Yoda hobbled forward- his eyes somber. He rest a gentle hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.  
  
"Save us, he did."   
  
Qui-Gon didn't acknowledge the Master, too great was his grief.  
  
"A sacrifice, made it had to be. In return- life was given. And darkness- fall it will not."   
  
Qui-Gon stood, Obi-Wan gathered in his arms. "How is he to be remembered Master? For his purity- or his darkness?"   
  
Yoda turned, looking at the body Qui-Gon clasped in his arms. "The purest he was. Died in the light he did." A pause.  
  
"Died to save all."   
  
-Finis-   
And so it ends... I'd like to thank you all of you for reviewing, even if you never read the last part. Your reviews are the highlight of my day, and I can't thank you enough for how fantastic they continuet to be.   
  
May the Force be with you!  
  
-sheleigh   
  
any comments, questions, or generally want to talk, please check my contact info in my profile. 


End file.
